Are you falling for each other?
by demonslayer991
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story and it's a twoshot of when Sango and Miroku started to realize that thy were falling for each other
1. Miroku's POV

Author's note: Hi this is my first story and it's a POV of Sango and Miroku when they first realized they had fallen for each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha except for my Miroku bracelet my muse Soyokaze17 gave me.

Miroku's POV

She's so beautiful every time she moves its like she dancing. I stared at her for awhile.

Oh Sango I wish you can see how much I love you I want you to be mine. Not Onigumo's or Kurgi.

HANTEI! A scream rang out in my ear. It was Sango hehe my dear Sango I was just lost in your beauty **smack!**.

Kagome turned to Miroku rubbing his cheek while smiling wanly. 'He would never learn would he?'. Kagome turn to see Inuyasha 'INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'. 'just visiting you'

I could see very well that Sango was blushing. I smiled at her she was just so beautiful so special I wish she was mine.

Before she could say anything coach Chen called us to the court. Sango! Miroku! Demonstrate to your friends how a lay-up is done. Sango jumped up and said 'sure thing coach'. She ran strong and long strides jumped and there goes the ball through the hoop.

I stared in awe as she jumped back up to catch the ball. I smiled and said 'good one Sango'.

I looked at my friends Ayame, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru when they started singing 'Vanilla Twilight'.

I wished I could run over to them and hit them but I just enjoyed my moment with Sango in the basketball court.

Then I felt some hug me from the back saying 'C'mon lazy play with me'. I could only smile.

All too soon my time with Sango was up. It was Kagome's and Inuyasha's turn.

I wish I could be like that with Sango. Inuyasha was brave enough to have told Kagome that he loved her. Luckily Kagome loved him back.

I woke up early in the morning. I just had the best dream ever Sango loved me and we finally were brave enough to tell the truth.

I walked to school while thinking should I tell her? But what if she doesn't like me it would be humiliating.

I heard rumours from Kagome and Ayame that she likes me but is it true does she have the feelings for me like I have for her?

Urgh why do Sesshomaru, Ayame, Kagome and Rin move school. I'm only with Sango in this school along with Inuyasha but he is only outside of school friend.

I have to tell her I love her before that wench Onigumo gets her. MIRO! And I was wrestled from the back.

Watch it Inuyasha! I growled. Then there was a face oh Sango just seeing her face makes me relaxed.

Miro? Are you okay? As she helped me up I couldn't help smiling she was just so special to me. Confidence arouse me I need to tell her tonight I made my decision.


	2. Sango's POV

Authors note: hey guys I'm back thank God that I didn't have so much homework this past few days I can finish this story in peace and I'm so happy it's gonna be holiday soon 2 more days for school and I can write fanfic all day long who freakin' cares?

Sango POV

I love him but I'm afraid his not gonna like me back. Should I tell him? What if he doesn't like me.

His such a nice guy. So nice, kind, funny and erm…good looking. I have to build up courage to ask him.

I can't keep it up any longer before that bitch Amaterasu gets him. AHHHHH fudge youuu! she thinks Miroku likes her maybe he does I don't know I cant read his mind!

Amaterasu and her little bitchy minions are so going down Kikyo and Bunka are helping her to get Miroku.

I have to tell him but does he like me. His just perfect in my eyes I don't care what people say about him.

So what his perfect to me and I don't care about outer appearance. His nice so what outer appearance are just a bonus.

Watch it Inuyasha! She heard a shout it was Miroku wrestled to the ground by Inuyasha.

I ran over to help him. Come Miro let me help you. Just seeing his face made me comfortable listening to his voice was better than music.

Watching him stand up made me happy. Confidence arouse me in my heart making it swell. I have to tell him.

Tonight I made up my mind


End file.
